Just My Luck
by PocketRinn
Summary: Lucy was about to have a date after being single for 24 years. Everything is going great until she accidentally locked out from her apartment while she was getting ready. Just when she thought she got it under control, her date arrived earlier than expected. Oh no. (Two shots :))


**Rin: Hey guys! So, I decided to make a new fanfic. This idea somehow popped up in my head uwu. It's been a loooooong time since I ever made one, so I might be rusty. But I hope you like and enjoy reading it :D! Also, this will be a two shot :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of these characters, only the plot :)**

* * *

"Finally, I have a date after 6 years!" Lucy squealed happily as she rolling back and forth on her bed. She sighed and looked at her phone. She then stared at the name in her contact, 'Natsu' with a red heart beside it. She met him, well not exactly met him, on Tinder where she made an account out of bored. Definitely not because she was jealous of her friends who always bright when talking about their boyfriends and being single almost for 24 years makes her feeling lonely. Yeah, definitely not that.

Lucy did have a boyfriend before when she was teenager but that only lasted for a week as he cheated on her with multiple of girls. Because of that, she decided to ignore romance and focus on her studies and getting a good job. She was doing well but then she felt a little bit lonely, as much she hates to admit it. She thought that using tinder, her search will be going smoothly but oh boy, she didn't expect it to be this hard.

Don't get her wrong, she's not picky or didn't get any match at all. It's the opposite. She mostly got matched with almost everyone that she swiped right. But, most of the guys she connected are creeps or the "Good guys" kinds.

She was about to stop and find another way but then, a pinkette showed up in her suggestion. Lucy stared the man's pink hair without looking at his face or his profile. Without any second thoughts, she swiped right and they're both matched. Lucy blinked once, not realising what she just did. "Wait, I didn't mean to do that-"

*Ding* Lucy jumped as a message popped up in her notification. It's from Natsu.

"_I didn't expect a hot girl would swipe right on me, to be honest."_

Lucy blushed at his comment. Lucy shook a her a little to calm her down and then replied.

"_Well, I guess you can thank your hair then. It's quite eye-catching."_

There's a bit long silence before he continued,

"_Really? Huh, that's the first. Usually, people would make fun of my hair. Even though I can't help it since I was born with this hair."_

Lucy blinked.

"_Wait, your hair is actually pink? Like naturally?"_ Lucy typed quickly.

"_Yeah, people didn't believe at first. They thought I dyed it but it's a real deal."_

Lucy went back and looked at his profile picture. She squinted her eyes as she took a good look on his hair. "It does look real…" She commented. Her eyes went down and then she looked at Natsu's face. She was so focused on his hair colour she didn't have the time to look on his face. She didn't expect him to be hot, literally as he is actually a fireman according to his profile. His eyes were emerald and his skin is a bit tan. Lucy couldn't help but blushed.

_Wait, why am I blushing?_

Lucy slapped her cheeks lightly then continued where she left off and they talked for hours and hours. Based on the conversation, Natsu's full name is Natsu Dragneel. He's 25 and worked as a firefighter. He lived in an apartment that was pretty closed to her. He has cat named Happy. He likes spicy food and his favourite colour is red. And apparently, they also shared same circle of friends. Levy, her best friend, has a boyfriend named Gajeel and he is actually his cousin. He also knew about Erza, who is Lucy's other best friend as she's his childhood friend. Lucy really surprised how small the world is.

It's been 3 months ever since they met on Tinder. They started to exchange contacts, and the rest is history. Despite being close, they had never met face-to-face since she's busy with her job and Natsu's unpredictable schedule. But they finally found the right time and decided to have a date.

"See you at 8, Luce. ;)"

That was the message she had from Natsu. Lucy's eyes then drifted to clock on the wall. It's 6.45 p.m. "Oh, It's almost 7!" Lucy then quickly left her bed and went to clean herself up. After she's done taking a bath, she dried her hair with a hairdryer. She hummed happily as she brushed her hair in front of her mirror. As she's concentrating in doing her hair, her bedroom door suddenly opened widely.

"Urgh, I'm so tired." A petite, bluenette girl said as she walked towards Lucy's bed like a zombie and threw herself onto the bed. "Having a bad day, Levy?" Lucy asked. Levy just replied her with a groan which made Lucy giggled and continued humming. Levy the lifted her head and raised her eyebrow. "Well, someone looks happy today." Levy commented as she rested her head on her palm.

Lucy just smiled and shyly looked at Levy. "Well… I have date today." It took 5 seconds for the words to process in Levy's mind. "DATE?!" Levy shouted as she pushed herself up. "Shhh…" Lucy said as she placed her finger on her lips. "You're gonna disturb others." Levy just smiled sheepishly but then her face brightened up again as she looked at Lucy.

"You have date?! With who? Is it Natsu?! Please tell me it's Natsu!" Levy said quickly as she's getting a bit jumpy on the bed. Lucy laughed and said. "Calm down, Levy. And yes, it's Natsu." Lucy then twirled her hair with her finger. Levy squealed happily and went to hug Lucy as she can't contained her happiness.

"I'm so happy for you, Lu!" Lucy laughed again. "I thought you're gonna stay single forever." Her smile then turned into a pout. "Levy, that's cruel!" Now, it's Levy's turn to laugh. "I'm just joking." Lucy playfully rolled her eyes and pushed Levy apart. "I have to get ready now." Levy let her go and smiled. "Have fun on your date!" She said as she walked to the door.

Before she closed it, she said, "Make sure you have protection before having too much fun~" with a teasing voice and winked. Lucy's face become hotter and she yelled, "Levy!" as the door went shut and she can hear her laughter from the other side. Lucy mumbled something about getting Levy back after this before continued doing her stuff.

A few minutes passed, suddenly a doorbell echoed on her living room. Lucy flinched and looked at her watch that she was wearing. "It's only 7.20. He can't be that early…" Lucy opened her door and looked around the living room, expecting Levy to open it. "Maybe, she's sleeping…" Levy slept like a log after having a tired day like she convinced that even during an earthquake, she won't get up.

Lucy sighed and quickly changed into a white t-shirt and shorts. As she walking towards her front door, the doorbell's sound became faster and faster. Lucy raised her eyebrow. As she unlocked the door, she swung the door open but there's no one there. Lucy looked on her left and her right before she closed the door. "Weird…" Lucy whispered to herself. She then locked the door and went back to her room.

But the moment she stepped into her room, the doorbell rang again. And the doorbell became faster and faster as the person spamming the doorbell button. Lucy quickly went to the door and opened it but again, there's no one there. Lucy looked around and closed the door but she still stood there while holding the door handle.

As she expected, the doorbell rang again. Lucy swung the door open and saw elementary kids playing with her doorbell. "AAAAHH!" The kids screamed as they saw Lucy and ran away. "Come here, you little shi- I mean, brats!" Lucy yelled as she chased them.

While Lucy went out chasing the kids, Levy woke up from her nap as she felt hungry. She didn't eat lunch as her hands were full during her worktime. As she walked to the fridge, she realised Lucy's door was open. She went to her room to check her out, but she's gone. Levy blinked and went to look at the front door. The door was widely opened.

"Did she already go out to the date?" Levy asked herself. She went to the door and closed and locked it. "Heh, is she that excited to go on a date that she even forgot to closed the door?" Levy smirked and went to the fridge and takeout some leftovers from yesterday dinner. She wanted to heat it up but she was too lazy. She then brought the food on to her bed. She quickly ate it in a span of 5 minutes and went to sleep immediately. It's not healthy but she's too tired to care about it. "Good night." She said to herself and went to her dreamland.

* * *

15 minutes later, Lucy caught on the kids and scolded them, telling them it's not okay to disturb people during this hour. As she finished scolding them, she walked to her room while fanning herself with the shirt she wore. She was glad that no one saw the chase, especially Levy. Taking minute to cool down, she glanced on her watch. "Oh God, it's already 7.30 p.m?!" Lucy then power walked to her room. She sighed relievedly but when she turned the doorknob, the door won't budge. Lucy eyes widened.

"No. No no no no no no!" Lucy whispered as she aggressively turned the knob. "Oh God, this can't be happening right now!" Lucy said as she brushed her bangs. Lucy slid her hand into her shorts, only to find out that she didn't bring her phone with her. "Fuck." Lucy swore as she ran out of idea. "Calm down, Lucy." Lucy took a deep breath. Suddenly, an idea struck her. "I can ask the landlady to lend me the spare key!" Lucy nodded as she voiced out her thoughts. "There's still time if I ran quickly to her office downstairs." Lucy then combed her hair with her fingers as the landlady is quite strict about appearance especially on girls. She took a breath but then a voice appeared.

"Luce?"

Lucy's movement halted and her eyes quickly shut. She always did that when she panicked. Lucy gulped and slowly turned to her right. Her eyes slowly opened and her breath stopped. A guy wearing casual clothes was standing next to her while holding a rose. Lucy's eyes went to the hair.

_Pink. Oh no._

"H-hey, Natsu…"

* * *

**Rin: This chapter took me a while to finish it lmao. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and for those who has been waited for my other fanfic "Simply A Dare", I already posted an announcement on the fic. Anyway, hope you guys liked this fic. See you in the next update! Sorry if I've made grammatical errors and typo :').**


End file.
